1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-locking device for locking the door of a household appliance, particularly a washing machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to a door-locking device permitting compensating possible clearances due to gasket wearing and/or to stresses caused by household appliance operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is well known, the need exists to have available a door-locking device for a washing machine permitting maintaining the washing machine door closed, by compensating closure clearances due for example to closure gasket deterioration caused by its ageing.
Furthermore, there exists the need to have the possibility of compensating possible clearances of door closure when the washing machine is working, particularly under full load conditions, said clearances causing problems since stresses of a basket on the inner surface of the door can cause water leakage around the gasket, and more generally deterioration of the quality of the same closure.
Different solutions have been suggested during recent years, all aiming at solving this kind of problem.
However, even though they can compensate for the above clearances, none of the known solutions can provide a fully satisfying solution to the above mentioned need.